


Profilers and secrets

by 60atin3le88



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60atin3le88/pseuds/60atin3le88
Summary: What happens when Emily goes back to DC and someone has something planned for her? Read to find out! ;)[English is not my native language, please forgive my mistakes!]
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 7





	Profilers and secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters. If I did, there would be something different by now [any reference to Derek and Emily being a couple is purely (NOT) coincidental!]

Early evening.

The 6th floor of the FBI building in Quantico was slowly emptying itself.

Most of the agents were preparing to go home to enjoy the evening - and, hopefully, the weekend. Except Hotch, who was still in his office reviewing reports.

In the hallways, right outside Morgan's office but distant enough not to be noticed, through the half-lowered curtains, three agents - JJ, Reid and Garcia - were trying to understand what was going on with their colleague.

The technical analyst, feeling that there was something different in her ' _chocolate Adonis_ ' that day, convinced the other two to find out the reason behind his strange behaviour - knowing well that it would annoy Derek. Fortunately for them, he was too lost in thought to worry about everything that happened around him. (There could have been an entire circus in the hallway with Rossi riding an elephant and he wouldn't even have noticed at that moment.)

The three of them were so focused on eavesdropping no one heard the sound of heels approaching.

"What's so interesting?" Prentiss inquired behind the small group, surprising everyone.

"Emily!" the blonde profiler exclaimed before anyone else, hugging her friend.

"What are you doing here? I mean here in DC...and at the BAU. When did you arrive? How long are you staying? Does Derek know you’re here?" Garcia bombarded her former colleague with questions, in her usual way ~~~~

"I arrived last night. Derek came to pick me up at the airport so yeah, he knows I'm in the US." the brunette smiled answering Garcia's questions, at least the ones she remembered "I hope he also knows I'm here since we're supposed to go out for dinner."

"Oh, I see why you’re here. Not to visit us, just to go out with your handsome, sweet and sexy boyfriend." Penelope spoke, pretending to be disappointed.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to hearing you making such comments on _my_ boyfriend." Emily mused out loud.

"That's why you're dressed so gorgeously, for your date night?" JJ asked curiously

"I like this dress, by the way. Did you get it in London?" Penelope wondered

"Mm-hmm. There's this new shop in..."

"Of course!" Reid, who had barely opened his mouth so far, cried out interrupting Emily.

"What's wrong, Spence?"

"I-it's all clear now. Emily's here...Morgan...his behaviour..." the young doctor spoke

"English, please?" JJ asked, feeling vaguely lost

"Morgan wants to marry you. He's going to propose to you tonight!"

"What? No, I... I don't think so... Are you sure?” Emily questioned incredulously "Isn't it too soon?”

"How long have you guys been dating? A couple of years now, right?" JJ tried to remember.

"Yeah, a little more than 2 years."

" _Actually_ ," Reid corrected the brunette, showing off his eidetic memory (as if it were needed) “it's been 2 years, 4 months and 15 days."

"Oh my God! Oh my..." Garcia yelled in excitement "That would be so awesome. It _is_ so awesome."

"Pen, shhh!" the other blonde admonished her "Lower your voice or you’re going to ruin the surprise. Because Spence, you're sure there's a surprise, aren't you?"

"There's something in his pocket. He's been tapping it all day; it looks the size and shape of a ring box. Plus, he tidied his goatee two days ahead of his usual schedule."

"Gee, he’s right." JJ remarked watching his colleague move back and forth in his office, saying something they couldn't hear, like he was rehearsing a speech

"My God, he is!" Emily whispered in amazement

"Congratulations!" Garcia shrieked happily, throwing her arms around her friend's neck before slapping the young agent’s arm "Reid, you ruined the surprise!"

"What, no! No, I didn't. I'm very surprised."

"Alright, wait, here he comes. Don't let him know that we know." JJ warned the others seeing the athletic man walking out of his office. 

"Hello guys. Hey, princess! Em, wow, you look great." Morgan greeted reaching the group “So, it's almost 7 pm. I guess we should get going. Baby girl, are you alright? Are you...are you crying?” He looked at JJ who had tears in her eyes too ~~~~

"Oh, it's nothing, something must have entered my eye." Garcia lied.

"Okay, seriously. What's going on?"

"They figured it out... That you're proposing." Spencer admitted immediately trying not to put the blame on himself.

"Really? I wonder how... What should I do now? I think I'll just do it here." Derek said, starting to kneel.

"Wait, no. Hold on. Just... Let's just wait till we're alone. I wanna hear the speech you prepared...and everything you planned."

"Does it mean it is a yes?"

"Well, who knows? Maybe... You have to wait and find out."

"Uhm..." the computer technician intruded "Can we just take a teeny-tiny peek?"

"Nope. You're going to see it around Em’s finger soon. Hopefully!" Derek winked before taking Emily’s hand and walk to the elevators

"Have fun you two." Reid told them before the elevator doors closed.

"Looks like we're going to a wedding." JJ emphasized cheerfully.

"And do you know what it means?" the geek asked

"Of course, those two got over their fear of commitments and are ready to tie the knot." Reid replied

"No! It means that we can go shopping for a dress for the wedding!" Garcia squealed making the other two walk away. "Wait, where are you... What did I say now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
